japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
If You Can Dream
If You Can Dream is a group song orginally written and produced for the Disney Princess franchise. It was first released in the album Disney Princess: Ultimate Song Collection. The song served the purpose of somewhat as a theme song for the Disney Princess franchise. It Is performed by Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Fa Muan. The song was made prior to Tiana's and Rapunzel's creation, which is why they do not sing in it. Lyrics *'(Ariel)' : There is a world where hope,and dreams can last for all time. A wounderous place to go. You'll know it when your heart finds. *'(Jasmine)' : Hearing our song as old as rhyme. Hold my hand we're gonna fly. What a magic ride and just a kiss away. *'(Chorus)' : If you can dream the wish we're making. On a star is coming true *'(Pocahontas)' : The colors of the wind will lead. My heart right back to you *'(Chorus)' : Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, *'(Mulan)' : Come shining on through *'(Aurora)' : Romance will always be so new and love will save the day. If you can dream *'(Cinderella)' : Someday my prince will come. It's certain as the sunrise One day the slipper fits and you see the love in his eyes. *'(Belle)' : It's the tale as old as time. There's no mountain we can't climb. When you're finally mine and just a kiss away. *'(Chorus)' : If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true *'(Pocahontas)' : The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you *'(Chorus)' : Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, *'(Belle)' : Come shining on through *'(Mulan)' : Romance will always be so new and love will save the day. If you can dream (Bridge) *'(Belle)' : So the story goes never tire the rose *'(Jasmine)' : There's a whole new world. Waiting there for us *'(Jasmine and Mulan)' : Waiting just for us *'(Chorus)' : If you can dream the wish we're making on a star is coming true *'(Pocahontas)' : The colors of the wind will lead my heart right back to you *'(Chorus)' : Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, Come shining on through *'(Ariel)' : Romance will always be so new *'(Snow White)' : And love will save the day, oh *'(Mulan)' : Love will save the day if you can dream *'(Ariel)' : You can dream Allusions *Jasmine ("Hearing our song as old as rhyme") and Belle ("It's the tale as old as time") reference to the song, Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast *Jasmine's line "What a magic ride" references to the magic carpet ride Aladdin took her on in Aladdin. *Pocahontas' line "The colors of the wind will lead..." references to the song"Colors of the Wind "from Pocahontas. *The chorus line "Reflections in a diamond sky" references to the song"Reflection" from Mulan. *Snow White's line "Someday my prince will come" references to the song "Someday My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Cinderella's line "One day the slipper fits" references to Prince Charming's quest to find the girl whose foot fit the glass slipper in Cinderella. *Belle's lines "So the story goes" and "Never die the rose" reference to Belle's interest in reading and the red rose the Beast hid in the West Wing, respectively, from Beauty and the Beast. *Jasmine's line "There's a whole new world" references to the song"A Whole New World" from Aladdin. Singers *Susan Stevens Logan as Cinderella *Carolyn Gardner as Snow White *Christie Houser as Aurora *Jodi Benson as Princess Ariel *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Judy Kuhn as Pocahontas *Lea Salonga as Princess Jasmine and Fa Mulan Trivia *Despite singing in the song, Snow White wasn't seen singing in the video. *Special video editing done by Industrial Light & Magic was used to create the video and match the lip-syncing of the princesses. *This was the first official theme song of the Disney Princesses before The Glow, in which Tiana and Rapunzel are featured. all information on If You Can Dream came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/If_You_Can_Dream Gallery Video Category:Songs